


Социальная дистанция (для тех, кто не хочет быть съеденным заживо)

by stanpool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Easter Eggs, Gen, Georgie is alive, Humor, M/M, New York City, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier-centric, Sonya Kaspbrack Doesn't Feel Well Here, Stan Uris Is a Good Friend, The Losers Club as the Avengers, aaand Zombies, based on Marvel Zombies: Dead Days, just a reminder, well uhh kinda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Ричи не считал себя героем.[супергеройское-зомби АУ]
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Социальная дистанция (для тех, кто не хочет быть съеденным заживо)

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Ричи-центрик, встречается нецензурная лексика, намёк на рэдди. Пограничный рейтинг PG-13-R — из-за языка, кровишек и зомби-событий.
> 
> Написано по мотивам комикса Marvel Zombies: Dead Days на конкурс кроссоверов.
> 
> спасибо [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell) за бетинг! х

Всё началось со вспышки в небе.

Космическое тело прошло атмосферу Земли и упало на окраине города.

Никто не знал, было ли это вирусом, существом или человеком. Ясно было одно: _Оно_ хотело есть. И когда _Оно_ заразило Джорджи, «Неудачники» тоже стали зомби — и принялись кусать людей.

* * *

_Мидтаун, Нью-Йорк_

— Эй, Д-д-джорджи! — окликнул брата Билл. Даже с ног до головы в чужой крови, со взбухшими чёрными венами под глазами и на шее Большой Билл продолжал заикаться и мало чем отличался от себя прежнего.

Джорджи оторвался от тела промоутера в костюме Рональда Макдональда и обернулся. По жёлтому дождевику — измятому и кое-где порванному — стекала кровь, напоминая тёмно-красную глянцевую глазурь.

— Н-не останавливайся, — похвалил его Билл и показал большой палец. Джорджи — этот маленький ураган смерти — широко и пугающе улыбнулся и заново вгрызся в свою ещё живую еду.

Надо отдать Биллу должное: превращение в кровожадного зомби не изменило того, что для Джорджи он был и оставался самым крутым старшим братом.

Ричи надеялся проследить за Джорджи и не позволить ему сожрать или случайно убить Хоакина Феникса — всё-таки из него вышел классный Джокер. Ричи рассчитывал как минимум на ещё один фильм. Или на серию. Или на достойный кроссовер от «DC».

Ричи вполне устраивало правило соблюдать социальную дистанцию, чтобы не быть съеденным заживо, но с зомби-апокалипсисом пора было заканчивать. 

Ну правда, сколько можно? Что они, Неудачники, вообще делают? Какой в этом смысл? 

И где хотя бы толика оригинальности в выборе жертв?

Бев в своём окровавленном платье и велосипедках, как героиня «Мне это не нравится», вгрызалась в уже порядком пожёванного мужчину средних лет, до ужаса напоминавшего её папашу-абьюзера.

Стэн рвал и метал (и кусал всех подряд), как настоящий Халк. От его спокойствия и отстранённости не осталось и следа, но ел он как всегда необычайно чисто, а рубашка и брюки выглядели до ужаса аккуратно — хоть сейчас на собеседование в «Голдман Сакс».

Майк бегал и кричал от беспомощности — ревел, если точнее. Он вырос на ферме, где разводили овец, и был убеждённым вегетарианцем, а теперь голод заставлял его хватать и кромсать случайных прохожих и туристов на Таймс-сквер.

Большой Билл попытался оттащить Майка от двух корейцев — и Ричи победно сжал кулаки. Неужели у Билла и впрямь получилось? В конце концов, кому, как не ему, по силам победить _Оно_? Но не успел он подумать об этом, как Билл сдался и повалил того, что повыше, со звериной жестокостью и радостным всхлипом «Еда!».

Ну вот и всё. 

Видимо, Ричи с самого начала не стоило ждать хэппи-энда.

Ричи, хотя и обладал сверхчеловеческой скоростью, отнюдь не считал себя героем. Это Эдс спасал котиков и переводил бабушек через дорогу. Это к Биллу за автографами выстраивалась очередь, а Майка уважали в Конгрессе. Это Стэна знали не только как героя Земли, но и как учёного, а Бев — как модного кутюрье. Это архитектурное бюро Бена создавало для города и всей страны здания-шедевры и новые общественные пространства. 

Ричи только и делал, что использовал свои суперспособности для собственной выгоды: чтобы не платить за адски дорогое жильё в Нью-Йорке, экономить на билетах в кино или тайком пробираться за кулисы Бродвея. Однажды он даже украл электрогитару из музыкального салона. Правда, вернул её обратно на следующий день вместе с извиняющимся стикером.

И посмотрите на него теперь! Придумывает планы по спасению Неудачников и всего человечества от зомби-чумы.

— Билл, нет, — тяжело вздохнул Ричи и, петляя, чтобы случайно не попасть под раздачу, рванул к парням.

Пугало одно: при его приближении — даже столь молниеносном и нераспознаваемом обычным глазом, — зомби оборачивались ему вслед, словно Ричи был хорошенькой девчушкой. А затем бежали за ним, повторяя «Еда-еда-еда!» и истекая слюной, словно Ричи был девчушкой не только хорошенькой, но и совершенно голой. И к тому же обмазанной аппетитным шоколадным кремом.

Сложись всё иначе, Ричи был бы уже на седьмом небе от счастья. Теперь же такое убийственное внимание угрожало жизни, и он быстро терял терпение, с размаху сбивая выскакивающих из-за спины зомби битой, как кроликов в игровом автомате.

  
Уворачиваться от Неудачников было сложнее.

Во-первых, они тоже были супергероями и способностей имели побольше, чем у него. А во-вторых, и Майк, и Беверли, и Билл со Стэном были его друзьями. Джорджи и вовсе был самым очаровательным мальчуганом, которого Ричи когда-либо знал.

Что ни говори, одно дело невинные, но совершенно незнакомые люди, и совсем другое — друзья, которых Ричи очень любил и знал с детства.

— Прости, — ненавидя себя, сказал Ричи и замахнулся битой.

Не имей Майк такой физической подготовки и, ну, не будь он супергероем, то наверняка бы упал и хорошенько приложился об асфальт. Может, даже вырубился бы. Но в теле Майка текла вся мощь Чёрной Пантеры, и биту Ричи разнесло в щепки.

Завязалась нешуточная борьба. Ричи молился, чтобы его укомплектованный в костюм из вибраниума мускулистый лучший друг не перегрыз ему шею — тогда ещё оставался шанс извернуться и перенести зомби-Майка подальше от этой заварушки. Кварталов так на шесть.

Жаль, Ричи не учёл, что сдаваться без боя Майк не собирался. Драку заметили остальные.

В их сторону побежала разъярённая зомби-Бев — ловкая и быстрая. И то, что она была ещё и охренеть какой сильной, лишь уменьшало шансы Ричи на успех. 

Печально, что когда эта прекрасная женщина наконец захотела Ричи и его мозги, её желание было продиктовано голодом, а не сердцем — очень в духе Ганнибала Лектера.

Билл, растеряв всю человечность и больше не призывая Неудачников держать себя в руках, двинулся ей на подмогу. И если с Бев у Ричи были хоть какие-то шансы, то против способностей Билла Ричи бы не выстоял ни в жизнь. Всё-таки он не был суперсолдатом.

Да, Ричи удалось оттолкнуть Билла от себя, но когда он попытался ударить его по лицу, то промахнулся. И снова. На третий раз Билл поймал его кулак за секунду до удара, очевидно, перестав с ним возиться и просчитав траекторию и скорость перемещений Ричи наперёд.

Билл сжал его шею, поднимая трепыхающегося как мотылька Ричи над землёй. Зубы его обнажились, глаза налились кровью.

— Не нужно б-было лезть, Р-рич, — выплюнул он в миллиметре от сонной артерии. 

Ричи поморщился, но всё равно усмехнулся:

— А тебе бы не помешало сменить одеколон, Денбро. Запах гниющей плоти? Я-то думал у тебя есть принципы. Пахнет хуже, чем из Стэновой вагины.

Билл озверело дёрнул его на себя, и Ричи уже попрощался с жизнью — хотя бы разумной её частью, — но тут Стэн влетел в них обоих, снеся по пути Майка и Бев. Сам Ричи отлетел на несколько блоков и смял собой брошенное на дороге такси.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — рявкнул Стэн так, что по спине прошёл холодок. 

В своём супергеройском зомби-обличии Стэн был ещё более грозным, дерзким и опасным. 

— Отсоси! — крикнул Ричи свой коронный, тозиеровский, эквивалент «Спасибо» и улыбнулся, поправив очки. Стэн чёртов Урис только что спас ему жизнь!

  
Чтобы эта жизнь очень быстро не закончилась, ему срочно нужен был Эдди. И Бен. Куда они вообще подевались? Ни звонков, ни эсэмэс…

Ричи резко остановился и едва не рухнул с моста прямиком в Ист-Ривер, теряя координацию, — мозги, как обычно, опередили тело, — и потянулся в задний карман. Ну ясно. Телефон не пережил падения, а до того наверняка лежал «кирпичом».

Значит, решено. Первым будет Квинс и Эдс.

* * *

_Квинс, Нью-Йорк_

— Миссис Кей! — раскатисто пробасил Ричи, колотя в дверь, и в ответ мгновенно прилетело ругательство на албанском из квартиры напротив.

Соседей Эдса Ричи знал лучше, чем своих. Миссис Кей, прежде чем передать Эдди трубку, всегда возмущалась, как из-за «этого паршивца» (то есть Ричи) их с Эдсом могут выкинуть на улицу. В мир грязи, мочи и использованных героиновых шприцов. 

— Есть кто дома? — загорланил он, начиная терять терпение. Когда уже Эдс или его чокнутая мамаша его всё-таки впустят?

Пока было время, он мельком оглядел себя. В принципе, ничего серьёзного: одни синяки да ушибы. Заживут на раз-два, и Ричи даже не сможет снять побои и заявить на Билла в полицию. Для таких целей его ускоренная регенерация — та ещё сучка. 

Никто так и не открыл, только продолжал орать на весь пролёт телевизор миссис Кей.

— Неповоротливая кляча! — зло пропыхтел Ричи и налёг на дверь.

Та подозрительно легко распахнулась, едва не слетев с петель.

— Ах-ре-неть! — выдохнул Ричи, когда влетел в квартиру. — Эдс, у тебя тут была БДСМ-вечеринка, но что-то пошло не так?!

Эдс склонился над миссис Кей, придерживая её как ребёнка и вгрызаясь в большой живот. Обивка кресла из бледно-жёлтой стала буро-коричневой, на полу расплывалась лужа крови.

Ричи засунул пальцы в рот и прикусил, чтобы не закричать.

— Э… Эдди!

Эдс обернулся. Всё те же знакомые взбухшие чёрные вены и красноватые глаза. Алые от крови губы и безумный взгляд.

— Ричи, — в голосе Эдса промелькнуло узнавание. — У-уходи отсюда! Я…

— Эдс! Эдс… — он пулей подлетел к нему — и в случае Ричи это не было фигурой речи. — Не сдавайся!

Эдс оторвался от миссис Кей и попятился назад. На мгновение он посмотрел на мать и на свои руки в ужасе. Весь его подбородок был измазан кровью — как и костюм Человека-Паука.

— Я не могу себя контролировать, Ричи, — голос Эдди звучал таким далёким. — Разве ты не видишь?! Это не я…

— Ты можешь с этим бороться! Ты же борешься прямо сейчас!

— _Оно_ сильнее меня, — ровно произнёс Эдс.

— Нет!

— Ричи…

Он посмотрел на Эдса — тот оскалился и крепко сжал кулаки, — но друга перед ним уже не было. 

— …Беги.

И одновременно с этим за окном, где ещё недавно вовсю светило солнце, прокатился раскат грома.

Слава яйцам, решил Ричи, чувствуя облегчение и просвет там, где ещё секунду назад была сплошная темнота и голодный, слетевший с катушек зомби-Эдс. К слову, не менее очаровательный, чем обычно. Всё-таки красный ему невероятно шёл!

— Эй, Эдди! В городе творится какое-то безумие. Я решил заглянуть и убедиться, всё ли в порядке. Да и Ричи обычно зависает у тебя, — заговорил Бен, держа в руке Мьёльнир. Он казался искренне сбитым с толку, но держался уверенно и спокойно. 

Видимо Бена ещё не пытались сожрать. Что ж, это ненадолго.

— Бен! — воскликнул Ричи, запыхавшись и едва удерживая вырывающегося и жутко сильного Эдса.

— Я голоден! _Так_ голоден! Есть, есть, есть… 

Ричи закатил глаза. С этим зомби-вирусом, непонятно как заразившим Эдса, тот совсем забыл о своей наследственности. Будет столько кушать — станет совсем как миссис Каспбрак.

— Какого?.. — ахнул Бен, но Ричи быстро прервал его истерику. Времени на принятие зомби-действительности и собственные чувства у них не было.

— Помоги его вырубить. _Оно_ , — Ричи поморщился, когда Эдс, брыкаясь, зарядил ему в пах, — делает их гораздо выносливее и сильнее.

— Что за хрень с ним случилась? — Бен послушно стукнул Эдса Мьёльниром, подхватил его под локоть и мягко опустил на ковёр.

— Зомбификация… — выдохнул Ричи, неопределённо махнув рукой. Доли секунды — и он уже стоял возле окна. Орали полицейские сирены, в районе Манхэттена раздавались взрывы.

— А поконкретней?

Ричи почесал затылок. Наверное, стоило рассказать всё подробно, но он так задолбался!

Ричи обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Эдса, игнорируя плескавшееся в глазах Бена сожаление. Если очень постараться, можно было представить, что Эдди просто спал, пусть даже он никогда бы не лёг в постель в костюме. Это только у Ричи был такой кинк.

— Я и сам ни черта не понимаю, — покачал головой Ричи. — Видимо, кто-то из Неудачников его заразил. Кажется, они со Стэном договаривались сходить в кино? Главное, как я понял, это не дать себя укусить — иначе ты труп. Ну или очередной зомбак, который разгуливает по улице, заражая всех подряд и причиняя колоссальные убытки городской администрации.

— И что же нам… Ауч! — Бен не договорил и выронил Мьёльнир.

Глаза Ричи за стёклами очков стали совсем огромными. 

Эдди укусил Бена за руку и, используя свои паучьи штучки, забрался на потолок. Лицо Бена побледнело, на лбу выступил пот, и он осел на пол.

Вот ведь гадство!

Ричи представить себе не мог, что стать зомби сможет даже Бен, завладевший силой асгардского Бога Грома. В этом отчаянии Ричи не заметил, как в крошечной, сорокаметровой квартире Эдса оказались все зомби-Неудачники сразу.

Ему точно хана.

* * *

— Чего-чего?!

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — расхохотался Большой Билл.

— Бип-бип! — подхватила Бев. Её веснушки потемнели, но голубые глаза оставались прозрачнее росы.

— Нет! Билл! Бев… Послушайте!

В ушах Ричи стучала кровь, бешено колотилось сердце, а мысли в голове метались в поисках хоть какого-то решения, выхода, так что он почти не слышал сам себя. 

Наверное, он кричал. Может быть, долго и не переставая плакал. По крайней мере, к противно липнущим к телу запахам железа и гнили точно примешался солоноватый вкус на языке. В глазах рябило. Дышать становилось всё сложнее.

— Да что с вами такое? Боритесь!

От пустых голосов Неудачников Ричи накрыло новой волной паники. 

— Пойдём с нами, Ричи… — твердили Стэн и Майк в унисон, а Джорджи приглашающе махал ему чьей-то оторванной рукой.

Ричи не выдержал и громко расхохотался от абсурда. Он верно их услышал? «Пойдём»?

— И куда же мы пойдём?! В страну Оз? Зазеркалье? Нахуй? — зло выплюнул он. — Потому что других вариантов я не вижу. 

Услышав, как Ричи матерится, Эдди осуждающе покачал головой.

— Не сопротивляйся, Рич, — обманчиво ласково начал он. — И тогда ты тоже будешь летать… Летать там, внизу.

— Эдс?! Ну какого хрена! Эдди…

Эдс помрачнел, схватил Ричи за руку, измазав в крови, и вытолкнул в центр. Ричи не мог не думать, что это наверняка была кровь Бена. О, нет. <i>Нет!</i>

— Мы все здесь летаем, — кивнул Бен, обходя Ричи сзади и тем самым замыкая круг. 

Билл кровожадно усмехнулся и с готовностью обнажил зубы. 

* * *

Ричи был плохим героем. 

Зато он стал отличным зомби.

**Author's Note:**

> Для визуализации:
> 
> [Неудачники](https://imgur.com/C5nnOPn)  
> [Авенджеры](https://imgur.com/EGT4e15) и [Ртуть](https://imgur.com/PhLCX2C)


End file.
